A Will to Live
by DragonMistressSaiya
Summary: While on a mission, Kakashi gets seriously injured. Back at Konoha, the others find out that he is in a coma. The doctors say he won’t wake up because he doesn’t want to live anymore. The only people that can snap him out of it are dead. Not willing to lo


Summary: While on a mission, Kakashi gets seriously injured. Back at Konoha, the others find out that he is in a coma. The doctors say he won't wake up because he doesn't want to live anymore. The only people that can snap him out of it are dead. Not willing to lose anymore shinobi, they plan to bring 1 of the 3 back to life. However, their plan backfired. Not only did they bring back the 3 of them back, it also made him and Saiya 10 & 8 again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because if I did, everything would be different!! . But I do own Saiya!! Oh, and Rin's not in this!! Srry!!

_**yo demons talking**_

'_hi' thoughts_

Ch. 1 Missing-nins

The sun was high up in the sky shinning its golden rays unto an unsuspecting victim that was about to be in for a rude awakening… "Yay!—" a loud voice yelled through the house as he jumped out of bed trying to get the ice and water out of his shirt. A deep scowl placed itself on his girlish features. His baby blue eyes held confusion and his devious mind was thinking of how to get revenge. He looked around his room searching for the devilish person, but none was found. After the second time of searching, he got up and pouted, not noticing a weird spot by his dresser. "Oh well… might as well start getting ready," he mumbled shaking his head sending sun blonde hair in every direction as he made his way to the bathroom.

After hearing the door close, a girl appeared from next to the dresser, and smirked while tip toeing out of the room until she was down in the kitchen. "Naru-kun! Come down for breakfast!" she yelled, her own baby blue eyes shinning mischievously. _'3…2…1…'_ she thought counting down. "DAMNIT NEE-CHAN!! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me NARU?!!" Naruto asks as she started giggling. "About 3,750 time not counting this one, but whose counting?!" she asked back as a sweet aroma filled the room. Naruto then trudged down the stairs wearing dark blue pants and a baby blue t-shirt.

"Ne, nee-chan, when can I stop acting like an idiot?" he asks sitting down with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes with maple syrup. "During the Chunnin exams so you can wow everyone with your awesome strength! And since you've been really good this week, I'll teach you a new jutsu, 'kay?" Saiya says with a smile gracing her lips. "Yay what are you going to teach me? Is it a really COOL jutsu? Can it blow anybody away? Is it REALLY strong? ... When are you going to change out of your pj's?" he asked sweat dropping as he finally noticed the navy blue tank top and shorts with chibi dragons and phoenixes on them. He could never figure out her obsession with the two animals, but he knew why he was obsessed with kitsune's, and it was all thanks to the 9 tailed ball of fluff sealed within his stomachs fault.

Saiya just blushed and ran up to her room to change while telling Naruto to move it or he'd be late. "Bye Naru-kun!!" "DAMNIT what did I tell you about calling me NARU!!" "Umm…. Not to call you that again?" "YEA!!" "Nope, sorry, but that's NEVA GOING TO HAPPEN!!" "Butthead!!" "Butt munch!" "Old Man!" "Eyebrow less FREAK!!" "I HAVE EYEBROWS BAKA!!" "Nu-uh!! Not if I say you don't!!" "Well why the hell should my eyebrows listen to you!! They don't even belong to you!!" "Well….. because I said they should!!! Oh, and you're now late!! ." "AH!— Oh no!! Kakashi-sensei's going to kill me and it's all your fault!!! You old man!!" "How's it my fault eyebrow less freak!!" "Because it is!! Kakashi lover!!" gasp "You pee-brained monkey! Tsunade lover!" "Uh… who's Tsunade?" "Well she's the greatest medical nin alive, and is also a Sannin, and… wait a minute!! Didn't I already tell you about this stuff!!?" "Umm… maybe…." "That's it!! No more new jutsu for you!! And move your butt young man!! Kakashi doesn't like to be kept!" "By the always does that to us!" "SCRAM BEFORE YOU'RE EVEN MORE LATE!!"

Soon after that Naruto left for the meeting place. _'Finally rid of the squirt… Now to eat breakfast!!'_ she thought coming down the stairs with blue jeans and a silver t-shirt. Both clothing had either a dragon or a phoenix embroided into it by none other than herself. _'Y'know, I hate you right now Saisei!" _she thought to the 8 tailed phoenix living inside of her. **_Well sorry, I can't help that I'm a phoenix and my liking of them passed on to you_** Saisei replied as Saiya trudged down the stairs.

Saiya just sighed and mumbled something about fire birds just being overgrown chickens that ate too much hot sauce they got caught on fire and became a stupid demon that was only good for fighting. Saisei hearing all this flamed Saiya who had to change clothes… again. _'You seriously need to stop doing that before I have nothing to wear,'_ Saiya complained to the bored looking phoenix. **_Yeah, but I bet the boys wouldn't mind seeing this!_** Saisei said pervertedly. _'… Great… I got a perverted flaming chicken sealed within me…'_ she said sarcastically. **_Stop calling me a flaming chicken!_** the phoenix whined pathetically.

'_The day I stop calling you a flaming chicken is when you stop being perverted, and ero-baka-sannin-sensei stops writing those atrocious hentai books of his,'_ Saiya said grabbing a plate of food. munch munch munch _'yum, now I got to clean up, and meet the old man at 10, 9:30 right now… I still got time,'_ she thought cleaning up the house. By the time she finished, it was 10:15, and she was late. _'Crap!! Damnit, I am so late!!'_ she thought panicking. She grabbed everything she needed, and headed towards the hokage's office running full speed until she saw a glimpse of red, black, and tiny clouds. _'Crap! Akatsuki's here! …. I SAID CRAP! Akatsuki's here! … Are you going to panic yet?'_ she asked the phoenix who replied with a no. **_why should I? It's not like they know that you're my container or anything, _**Saisei said causelessly. _'Why? Because they're probably after Naru for Kyu-kun that's why!'_ Saiya shouted to the phoenix. **_oh… I forgot about them for a second…_** the phoenix said sheepishly as Saiya sweat dropped. _'How… neva mind… I need to make sure they don't get anywhere near Naru, and keep Sasu away too… but I can't take on two S class missing-nins by myself… I'll have to use Ikari to get Asuma or Kurenai… no way I'll get Gai shiver'_ Saiya thought remembering the last time she saw him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Saiya whispered as a little puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke cleared, a small silver phoenix was seen. "Ikari, I need you to find Asuma or Kurenai, and get them to come here as quickly as possible and tell them that Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame are here," she whispered to the phoenix. "Hai Sai-san," the phoenix replied taking off towards the sky. "Hurry Ikari…" Saiya mumbled silently following the two around until they were far away from people. She figured this was the best time to attack and pulled out some shuriken's and kunai's and threw them at the two, but they quickly dodged it. "Saiya-san, it's good to see you again," said one of the cloaked figures in a cool monotone voice. "You know her Itachi? Can I break her legs off and give her a painful death?" the other figure asked with blood lust.

Saiya eyed them both wearily sharpening her senses. "No Kisame, we need to find the Kyuubi soon, and fighting her will only be a hindrance to out plans," said Itachi as he started to walk away. "Well too bad Itachi, Kisame, because I won't let you near Naru," Saiya said as she engaged them in a fight. "Suiton: Mizu no Kaze!" Kisame yelled out as blades of water shot at Saiya. "Doton: Ai no Kaze!" Saiya shouted as blades of fire shot towards the water blades and they cancelled each other out. Soon, Saiya found herself pinned to the ground with some sort of jutsu making it impossible for her to move. "Doton: RyuuSaisei!" Itachi shouted as Kisame shouted "Suiton: SaiseiYume!" Saiya closed her eyes waiting for impact and hoped she could survive the attacks without any life threatening injuries.

As she waited for it to hit, it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and stared shocked. Right in front of her was a dragon made of fire and strings of water frozen in air. "Whoa… AWESOME! Did I do this?" Saiya asked herself in awe raising her finger so she could poke the attacks. (A/n: is it just me, or is she usually this stupid?) As she reached out, she suddenly found herself unable to move any further. "Crap, I'm still stuck, how the hell am I going to get out of here?" she asked forgetting she was close to some kunai's and shuriken's. She moved her hands up and down as if she was making a snow angel, and cut herself. "OW! Damn sharp things!" she said, and then it clicked. "Oh! Sharp things!! I can use them to get out of here!! Now first get sharp thing, then place it on stomach, then WORSHIP it, and now, use it to cut me FREE!!" she said cheerily. **_Great, I think my host has finally lost her mind…_** Saisei said sweat dropping. _'Oh puh-leaz! I just think this is totally AWESOME!!' _she thought cutting her bonds_, 'and I'm perfectly sane thank you very much!"** You're welcome**_ Saisei replied as Saiya got up and went to the side of the attacks, and poked them both.

As soon as she touched them, the attacks unfroze and hit the ground where she once was. Saiya stood frozen. She slowly moved her head to the left, and held her breath. She slowly let it out when she saw that the two missing-nins were still frozen. She then walked around the village to find something to do. She soon found Naruto and his team at the bridge. Kakashi was reading that perverted Icha Icha Paradise, and suddenly, Saiya knew what she should do… PRANK KAKASHI!! "Hehehe, Kakashi's probably going to kill me for this, but this will be worth it….

This is it for now!! If u have any questions, ask!! And if u have any ideas to make it better, just tell me!! Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can!! Ja ne!!


End file.
